wolf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets in the Snow
Introduction Pintosong - Wolf Lover Hiya alphas and omegas! Pinto here, with a brand new fanfic. Allegiances Pack of Hail (lives in a snowy forest on a mountain) Alpha Male: Sleet - very pale gray he-wolf with ice-blue eyes - mate to Sunset and father of Frost, Ember and Spark, and (dead) Wish, Stone and Tiny Alpha Female: Sunset - beautiful white she-wolf with a red tinge and gold eyes - mate to Sleet and mother of Frost, Snow, Ember, Dream, Spark, and (dead) Wish, Slide, Lake, Stone, Rose, Rust, Tiny and Beam Beta Wolf: Dragonfly - handsome pale gray he-wolf with very soft fur and blue-green eyes - mate to (dead) Heather Soldiers: Snow - white she-wolf with swishy fur and ice-blue eyes : Dream - white she-wolf with a pale pinkish-red tinge on her tail and blue eyes : Tulip - pale orange she-wolf with white ventral areas and gray eyes : Crystal - pure white she-wolf with ice-blue eyes : Pine - dark red he-wolf with blue eyes : Thaw - light gray he-wolf with ice-blue eyes - mate to Emerald and father of Cloudy and Mist, and (dead) Silver, Quail and Shell : Howl - pure white he-wolf with a long coat and very pale blue eyes : Fog - gray she-wolf with dense fur and ice-blue eyes Youths: Frost - pure white she-wolf with pale yellow eyes : Ember - pale red she-wolf with blue eyes : Spark - very pale gray he-wolf with red patches and gold eyes Mothers: Snowy-owl - pure white she-wolf with feathery fur and amber eyes - mother of Dove, Amber, Cinder, Storm, Dash and Cedar : Emerald - pale gray she-wolf with bright emerald-green eyes - mate to Thaw and mother of Cloudy and Mist, and (dead) Silver, Quail and Shell Pups: Dove - white she-pup with a pale gray muzzle and tail and bright blue eyes : Amber - pale gray she-pup with amber eyes : Cinder - pale gray she-pup with pale orange blotches and amber eyes : Storm - gray he-pup with feathery fur and stormy blue eyes : Dash - white he-pup with amber eyes : Cedar - pale gray he-pup with a white underbelly and amber eyes : Cloudy - white she-pup with gray swirls and green eyes : Mist - pale gray she-pup with ice-blue eyes Retired Wolf: Spike - white he-wolf with a spiky pelt and ice-blue eyes - mate to (dead) Blaze and father of Sunset, Tulip, Crystal and Pine, and (dead) Flight Omega: Soot - very dark gray, almost black he-wolf (comes from Pack of Smoke) Pack of Smoke (lives near an extinct volcano) Alpha Male: Bone - creamy white he-wolf with dark amber eyes Alpha Female: Raven - black she-wolf with white ventral areas and yellow eyes Beta Wolf: Rubble - very pale gray he-wolf with black flecks and green eyes - mate to Aero and father of Billow, Spark, Spurt, Hazy, Wren, Mushroom and Serpent Soldiers: Firefly - pale orange he-wolf with yellow eyes : Boil - russet he-wolf with blue eyes Youths: Magma - dark orange he-wolf with brown eyes : Basalt - dark gray he-wolf with blue eyes : Song - dark orange she-wolf with blue eyes Mothers: Lava - pregnant dark orange she-wolf with big amber eyes : Aero - pretty smoky gray she-wolf with aero blue eyes - mate to Rubble and mother of Billow, Spark, Spurt, Hazy, Wren, Mushroom and Serpent Pups: Billow - smoky gray he-wolf with thick, fluffy fur and pup-blue eyes : Spark - gray he-wolf with orange paws, tailtip and flecks and pup-blue eyes : Spurt - dark gray he-wolf with an orange stripe going up his back and widening at his head and pup-blue eyes : Hazy - pale gray she-wolf with poor-sighted pup-blue eyes : Wren - pretty blue gray she-wolf with ginger swirls on her flank and pup-blue eyes : Mushroom - pale grayish-orange he-wolf with pup-blue eyes : Serpent - orange he-wolf with gray eartips and pup-blue eyes Retired Wolves: Pike - pinkish gray he-wolf with yellow eyes : Bubble - blue-gray she-wolf with yellow-green eyes : Stag - orange-brown he-wolf with green eyes Omegas: Gerbil - small brown she-wolf with a long tail and brown eyes : Sandy - sandy yellow she-wolf with green eyes Pack of Water (lives next to a river) Alpha Male: Alpha Female: Beta Wolf: Soldiers: Youths: Mothers: Pups: Retired Wolves: Omegas: Pack of Grass (live on the moor) Alpha Male: Alpha Female: Beta Wolf: Soldiers: Youths: Mothers: Pups: Retired Wolves: Omegas: Pack of Wood (live in a forest) Alpha Male: Alpha Female: Squirrel Beta Wolf: Soldiers: Raccoon - handsome gray he-wolf with a dark mask and stormy blue eyes - father of Dove, Amber, Cinder, Storm, Dash and Cedar Youths: Mothers: Pups: Retired Wolves: Omegas: Pack of Herbs (wolves who heal members of other packs) Alpha Male: Borage - dark brown he-wolf with bright blue eyes Alpha Female: Tansy - golden-brown she-wolf with green eyes Beta Wolf: Dock - patchy brown he-wolf with dark green eyes Healers: Youths: Sorrel - poofy black she-wolf with yellow eyes : Mallow : Feverfew : Sweet-sedge : Oak : Parsley : Bindweed Mothers: Celandine Pups: Poppy : Mint : Yarrow : Burdock Retired Wolves: Pack of Stars (where wolves go when they pass away) Soldiers: Heather - very pale gray she-wolf with purple eyes - mate to (living) Dragonfly : Blaze Youths: Wish - pure white she-wolf with ice-blue eyes : Stone - light gray he-wolf with gold eyes : Tiny - small light gray he-wolf with an orange tinge and blue-and-gold eyes Pups: Silver - silver she-pup with green eyes : Quail - light gray he-pup with ice-blue eyes : Shell - pale gray he-pup with pale blue-green eyes : Slide : Lake : Rose : Rust : Beam Outside of Packs Prologue Snowy-owl sat beside her mate, Raccoon, staring at the full moon. "Do you think our ancestors approve of our relationship?" the white she-wolf asked. Raccoon looked at her with love clouding his stormy blue eyes, and replied, "Yes. They have let us be together for many full moons," he was now looking at her with a slightly shrewd look, "do you doubt this?" "Not really." Snowy-owl murmured, "Just wondering." Her gray mate smiled at her, then glanced down at her belly, "Our pups'll be born soon. What do you think will happen?" Snowy-owl shook her head, "I don't know. I could just say that I prefer not to tell who my mate is. Or, you could join my pack?" Raccoon sighed, "Sorry, but I need to stay with the Pack of Wood." "But Raccoon!" Snowy-owl's amber eyes were wide, "We might never meet again!" "Hush, my love." The he-wolf whispered soothingly into her ear, "We will meet. Trust me." The white she-wolf's amber eyes locked into his stormy blue eyes, as she said, "I do." Chapter one "Rawr! I'm a big, scary cougar!" Cinder growled at her littermate, Dash. She pounced on him and they rolled away, wrestling. Dove watched on, admiring their skill, even though they were only two full moons and a half old. Her brignt blue eyes flicked between the two, wondering who was going to be hit next. Dash struck between Cinder's eyes, and tackled the dazed pale gray she-wolf. Dove sat up. This was starting to get vicious! One of them could get really hurt! Dove's other littermates, Amber, Storm and Cedar, were watching apprehesively too. Dash was beating up Cinder, who wasn't fighting back very well. Dove hissed to Storm, "Get Snowy-owl now! Before it gets worse!" Storm backed up and ran, barking, into camp. Dove, Amber and Cedar jumped into the fight, to try and stop it. Dash looked at us, surprised, "What?" he asked. Amber sternly growled, "You're killing her!" Dash glanced at Cinder, who was now scratched and slightly bloodied, and cowering on the ground. Dash's eyes grew wide. "I-I didn't know! I th-thought I was j-just pl-play fighting! I'm sorry, Cinder." Dash cried. Cinder just fell down. Amber rushed over to her. "We need to get a healer!" she said worriedly, "She's bleeding." Cinder whimpered, and Dove cast her a worried look. Their mother, Snowy-owl arrived on the scene with Storm. The white she-wolf gasped and ran over to her pup. Another wolf, the Beta, Dragonfly, hurried in after them. He hauled Cinder onto his broad shoulders and started running in the direction of the Pack of Herbs. Dove, her littermates and Snowy-owl ran at his tail. The snow levelled out into grass. Dragonfly howled in summons. Some earthy-coloured wolves peeped out from behind bushes and rocks. A patchy brown he-wolf helped Dragonfly, who was tiring, carry Cinder. All the wolves ran to the Herb camp as fast as they could. The camp was beautiful; it was a shallow ditch with a small waterfall splashing into a little basin, and the ground was covered with all sorts of medicinal herbs. But Dove barely noticed; she was too worried about her sister to even care about the camp! A golden-brown she-wolf looked up from a meal she was having. She hurried over, and said, "What's happened, Dock?" The patched wolf answered grimly, "These Hail wolves brought this pup over." He carefully let Cinder down. The orange-patched she-wolf didn't stand for long, though. She slumped on the ground, panting. The golden-brown wolf sat down next to Cinder, examining her. She called, "Can someone please fetch me some horsetail, cobwebs, goldenrod and marigold?" "Yes, Tansy." A few wolves sniffed around, and plucked herbs from the garden. Another went up to a tree and used his paw to gather cobweb. All the wolves brought their medicine to Tansy. Tansy seemed... important, somehow. Dove leaned over to Dragonfly and whispered, "What rank is Tansy?" He snorted in amusement, "She's only an alpha! Nowhere near as brilliant as a pup." A nearby wolf glared at him, but Dragonfly rolled his eyes and said, "I was just joking." Tansy pressed some cobwebs onto the still-bleeding wounds. The silky threads were slowly turning red. The alpha removed them, and grabbed some marigold, goldenrod and horsetail in her mouth at the same time and chewed. She spat the poultice onto her paw and applied it to Cinder's wounds. Dock ran over and started bandaging the cuts that were still bleeding. After that, Cinder stood up, looking strange with cobwebs all over her pelt. A young, poofy black she-wolf walked up to Cinder with something amber dripping in her jaws. She put it down on a beech leaf. It was a piece of honeycomb. "Eat this," the black wolf smiled kindly at Cinder, "it tastes delicious!" Cinder bent down and licked the honey. She licked the amber liquid off her lips, "Mmm, yummy!" "Are you okay, Cinder?" Snowy-owl asked worriedly. "Better!" the pale gray she-wolf answered. Snowy-owl turned to Tansy, "Can she come back home?" The alpha nodded, "Yes, just carry her back to camp, and she can't play-fight for a quarter-moon." Snowy-owl bowed her head to Tansy, then flicked her tail at her kits. We followed her out of camp. Dash and I walked on either side of Cinder, helping her to stay upright. Category:Fanfiction Category:Pintosong Category:Allegiances